


The Red Dress

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 'cause that's her actual name, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!T'Challa, Female T'challa, Heterosexual Sex, Not Related, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prince Erik, Queen T'Challa, Sex in a public area, Valkyrie is Brunnhilde, Wall Sex, but the room is locked, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: T'Challa wears a sexy dress to an event. Erik thirsts over her.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand why in the movies, Valkyrie never uses her name or in some fanfic a lot of ppl call her 'Val'. Valkyrie is her job title, not her name so I can't bring myself to call her that. It'd be weird if you were, let's say, a lawyer, and people called you Lawyer like it just doesn't make sense.
> 
> i've been messing around with face app. t'challa makes a fine woman.

T'Challa is led out by a stylist from the fancy bathroom from their fancy hotel room wearing a long, slinky, glittery, red gown. It showed a generous amount of her nicely formed breasts. There were two a giant slits on the dress too, revealing her long, beautiful legs and feet clad in silver heels. Diamond twinkled in her ears, on her neck, and on her wrist. The young queen’s makeup was impeccable with silver on her eyelids and red on her pretty, plump lips. Erik couldn’t help but imagine them wrapped around his dick, smearing that lipstick all over him and all over T’Challa’s mouth.

Nakia squealed at the sight of her friend. “Bast! You look so beautiful!”

“Yes, my queen. Red is such a lovely color on you.” Okoye said. 

W’Kabi laughed. He wasn’t used to seeing his best friend in such a manner. “Can the queen please give us a twirl?”

T’Challa rolled her dark eyes. "I'll twirl you on the floor." she mumbled, but did so. She twirled around, making her long skirts fan out around her. She smiled as her friends cheered. 

Erik’s eyes ate up the sight of T’Challa’s form in her little red dress. His mind went blank with lust at the sight of her round ass, stretching the material. “Damn.” he said out loud. Seeing her as she was now made the prince want to do dirty things to her… Preferably while wearing that dress.

T’Challa looked at him with dark eyes. “You look handsome, N’Jadaka.” she said, referring to his black suit with gold accents on the shirt collar and cuff links. He had his dreads braided and tied back in a manbun. She liked it when he had it like that.

“Thanks, baby.” Erik stared at T’Challa some more. “You look…”

“Yes, I know. I look like Jessica Rabbit." She began to fret. “These heels are so high. They’re quite difficult to walk in. I feel like I’m going to slip.” She didn't like wearing stiletto heels but they had looked so good with the dress... She was starting to regret wearing them now.

“They’re better than those horrible sandals you love to wear.” Nakia teased.

“Hey now, I like those. They’re comfortable.” T’Challa defended. She walked around, the sound of her heels muffled on the carpet floor. Erik’s eyes followed her, drinking in the sight of her body in that dress. “I can’t fight in this.” the queen realized out loud.

“There will be no fights tonight, my lady.” Okoye reassured. “Only charity.”

“Yes, yes. Do not worry, T’Challa. Everything will go well tonight.” W’Kabi said.

“Are you satisfied, Queen T’Challa? If not, I can do some adjustments—” the stylist began.

T’Challa whirled to face her. “No, thank you, Frida. “You’ve done such a beautiful job. I appreciate it.”

Frida beamed. “You’re welcome, Your Highness.” she said then left.

The entire time, Erik’s eyes had been drinking the sight that was T’Challa.

The queen noticed him staring. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing, baby.” Erik said. He licked his lips. “You look sexy as fuck.”

T’Challa smiled. “Thank you, darling. I know. I give Jessica Rabbit a run for her money.”

Erik laughed. “You sure do. She's got nothing on you. C’mere, let me look at you.”

T’Challa walked over, a little stiffly, and allowed herself to be held by the waist. Erik stroked her up and down her waist. His eyes roamed everywhere, relishing the brown, glowing skin revealed. But his eyes kept coming back to her breasts.

“Damn, baby.” Erik said gruffly and lowly. He dragged her closer. She smelled great, too, but that was nothing new.

“You keep staring at my breasts, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa said.

Erik was staring at them right now. “Want me to stop?” 

“No, but you better not be so obvious about it at the reception.”

“You got it, baby.” Erik said, though his eyes were still glued on the queen’s boobs. He offered his hand to her. “Shall we?”

T’Challa smiled. “We shall.” she said and took Erik’s hand in hers. T’Challa’s body moved like water in her dress, so smooth, so elegant. Erik felt like he was under a spell. As they walked to the banquet hall in the hotel, Erik kept letting T’Challa walk in front of him just so he could watch her move. He was pleased to see that the back of her dress dipped low and stopped right above her ass. He could feel the start of an erection start to form but he willed it away. He would get to fuck her later. Hopefully while wearing that dress.

They got to the banquet hall, hand in hand. There were celebrities and politicians in the grand room and few royalty, excluding T’Challa and Erik. They were led by a staff member in a suit towards their table. They were seated in the same table where some rich, salt-and-pepper, handsome older man was sitting. 

As Erik helped T’Challa to her seat, the older man didn’t bother waiting to roll up on the beautiful queen. “Hello, Queen T'Challa." he said. He took her hand and kissed it.

T’Challa smiled up at the man. “Good evening, Mr Wyatt. How are you?”

“Wonderful now that you’re here, Your Highness.” He winked. 

Erik instantly started to seethe. Who the fuck did this guy think he was, strolling up to royalty like that and kissing his girl’s hand?

“Always such a charmer, Mr. Wyatt.” T’Challa said with a gentle laugh.

“And you're always so beautiful.” 

“Have you met my fiancé, Prince N’Jadaka?” she asked, extending a hand to Erik.

Mr. Wyatt's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Erik. “Fiancé? You don’t say?”

“Oh, yes.” T’Challa explained. “We marry next spring.”

“Congratulations. I wish you two happiness.” Mr. Wyatt said and left.

“Congratulations my ass.” Erik grumbled. 

"Hush now, darling." T’Challa said as she played with the big diamond ring on her finger. She’s been wearing it for almost a year now, ever since Erik proposed. 

Erik was a little miffed but he got over it once he found himself openly staring at his to-be wife’s tits again. T’Challa liked the way Erik was staring at her. So hungry with lust. Okoye and Nakia exchanged a disgusted look but didn’t say anything. W’Kabi quietly sipped on his champagne, trying to ignore his two friends lusting over each other in front of him

The event rolled on. It started with opening remarks and thanks then there was the first course, second, and third. After the third, which had been a lavish dinner, the dance floor opened up and the orchestra started playing. Couples started to fill the dance floor.

Erik got up and offered his hand to T’Challa. “Shall we dance, beautiful?”

T’Challa smiled up at Erik. “Why, N’Jadaka. I thought you’d never ask.” she said. She took her fiancé’s hand and got up. Erik led her to the dance floor. Once they were there, he placed his hand on her waist and lifted her hand up with the other. They swayed to the music.

Erik’s eyes couldn’t stop looking at T’Challa. She looked like a gem. A bright, red gem. Not that he didn’t want to fuck T’Challa in every surface when she wasn’t all made up, but he had to admit, he liked the makeup and the dress. It brought out all her best features and enhanced them.

T’Challa sensed his thoughts since he was looking at her with hooded eyes. “You are thinking naughty thoughts of me.”

“Yeah, I am.” Erik admitted.

“You like the dress, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Hugs your ass all tight. And your titties. I like it.”

T’Challa laughed. “I like it, too. But the heels…” The queen winced.

“You don’t gotta wear heels to please me, doll. Or turn me on. They’re sexy, though.”

T’Challa arched a brow. "I'm not wearing them for you. I thought they looked nice but they hurt..."

A big blond man approached them. “Mind if I cut in?”

Goddamn Thor Odinson, king of Asgard, which was allies with Wakanda. Erik turned to look at the big, handsome blonde with annoyance. “Actually—” he began.

T’Challa pressed a finger against Erik's lips before he ended the alliance between their countries. “Of course not, King Thor. It would be my pleasure.” She allowed herself to be led away. Erik watched sourly as his fiancé was held in Thor’s great arms, bulging underneath his dark blue suit. T’Challa was a tall, strong woman, but she looked so tiny in his embrace. Anyone probably would.

“You don’t look so happy.” a woman’s British accent said.

Erik turned to see a lovely young woman with light brown skin, big eyes, and pouty lips. Her long dark hair was in a braid and she wore a silver suit. Erik thought she looked familiar, but couldn’t remember from where. “That blonde bastard just took my girl.” he said with a scoff.

“You shouldn’t have let him, then.” the woman laughed.

Erik was annoyed, now. “Okay, who are you?”

“Brunnhilde. I’m King Thor’s general.” the woman said.

So, that was it. He remembered seeing her stand next to Thor as him and T’Challa signed the documents for the alliance.

“Would you like to dance?” Brunnhilde asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Erik said. Brunnhilde put her hand on his waist and led the dance. Erik was a bit surprised but just went with it. “I’m sorry I called your king a bastard.” he said.

“It’s all right. He is.” Brunnhilde chirped. “So, Queen T’Challa, eh? Your very lucky. She’s ravishing.” Brunnhilde asked as she looked at a laughing T’Challa.

Erik wasn’t sure if he appreciated T’Challa being called ‘ravishing’ to his face by someone else. “Thanks…”

“Yes, she’s very beautiful. I think I shall like to dance with her.” Brunnhilde said. She backed away from Erik. “Pardon me, Prince N’Jadaka.” she said, then left to go dance with his fiancé.

Erik watched Brunnhilde tap T’Challa’s shoulder. T’Challa had a look of surprise, but gracefully accepted the Asgardian general’s invitation to dance.

“Allow me, Prince N’Jadaka.” giggled a woman. Erik danced with her, then another, and another, until finally, he had to deny a request to dance with another woman. He missed T’Challa, damn it. He wanted to be with her. He peered around the room and saw that T’Challa was heading over to him. As she walked, her dress opened and moved around her legs… Her chest moving with her breathing…

Erik suddenly really wanted her at that moment. He would have her. He met her halfway and held her tightly around the waist.

“N’Jadaka? What’s the matter? Did you miss me?” T’Challa laughed.

“Course I did, baby. I didn’t even get to dance with you for long. All these damn Asgardians...” he grumbled.

“Its okay. We can dance now.”

Erik withdrew and stared at her. “I don’t want to dance.” He said it so gruffly yet so suave, that T’Challa understood.

“Oh.” the queen said.

“Yeah. You wanna…?” Erik let the implication drop.

“Here?” T’Challa asked quietly, her voice breathy.

“Some dark, secluded, corner, maybe?” Erik offered. He slid his hand down her back until it reached her round ass. He gave it a squeeze. Fuck all the people that might be watching, he thought.

“That would be fine…”

Erik grabbed T’Challa’s hand and led her away from the dance floor, away from the banquet hall, and out the doors. They were walking down the hall. Erik didn’t know where he was going but he kept walking. He found a room titled ‘powder room’ and went in there.

“Hello?” Erik called out. He received no answer. Once he saw there was no one there, he locked the door behind him. There were mirrors and couches in the room. He pushed T’Challa against one of the walls and hiked her skirts up. “Gonna eat your pussy out, baby.” Erik said as he kissed T’Challa’s lips fervently.

“Yes, yes, yes…” T’Challa gasped.

Erik pulled her lacey black panties down to her thick thighs. When he touched her, she was already sopping wet. He played around with her clit, pressing it, stroking it.

“N’Jadaka…” T’Challa whined. “Stop toying with me, you wonderful fool.”

Erik loved it when she got demanding. He got down on his knees and stuck his head under her dress. “Hey, baby.” he said to T’Challa’s wet, tight pussy. He could imagine T’Challa rolling her eyes. He kissed T’Challa’s pussy then went to town on it, nibbling and sucking on the clit while his fingers teased her entrance. From what he could hear and feel, T’Challa was a mess. He could feel her thighs trembling around his head, he could hear her moaning and feel her bucking against the wall.

“N’Jadaka!” she gasped.

Erik felt her hand push and caress the back of his head as he ate her out. He moved the hand he had gripping her thigh, and slipped it out from underneath T’Challa’s dress and up towards her heaving chest. He felt around for her tits and alternated squeezing one and the other over her dress. Then, he pulled her dress down so he could feel her warm skin and her nipples. He wasn't surprised to see that she had no bra on. He pinched her inflamed dark brown nubs between his fingers.

T’Challa yelped and grabbed his wrist. She ground his hand down on her tit and pushed her cunt on Erik’s tongue and fingers. She wanted Erik’s dick but she liked being eaten out, too. Erik was so good at eating her pussy. He knew all the tricks to get her to scream his name.

Erik was having a good time, too. T’Challa’s pussy always tasted sweet with a hint of what he swore was pineapples. He read somewhere online that the more fruit a person ate, the sweeter their cunts would taste and it was true. T’Challa had the sweetest of pussies and she ate a healthy diet. He could spend all day with his face buried between her thighs.

“Please, N’Jadaka! More!” T’Challa huffed above him. Erik took this as permission to stretch her out with his fingers and push the tip of his tongue inside her to tongue fuck her. He pushed his tongue in and out, going deeper and deeper per his lovely queen’s demands. His tongue gave rapid fire flicks inside her, fucking her as if it was his dick. T’Challa’s entire frame was quivering now and her hands scrabbled on his shoulders and head, trying to hold on for fear of flying away from the pleasure.

Erik’s chin was wet from T’Challa’s juices but he didn’t mind at all. His dick was hard and straining in his slacks from making T’Challa cry out and from wanting to fuck her hard. But if his girl wanted to cum on his tongue, then she was going to do so.

“N’Jadaka, please! I want you in me! ”

That was all Erik needed. He got up and wiped his face clean of T’Challa’s essence. He kissed T’Challa’s lips. “Here, let me take your panties off.” he said. T’Challa lifted one leg so Erik could slide her panties off. As soon as T’Challa was free of them, she was fiddling with Erik’s zipper.

“Take it out, baby girl.” Erik said.

T’Challa finally undid his pants and reached inside. She took out Erik’s fully hard penis. It was so thick and big in her hand. She stroked it a bit and kissed the head. She got on her knees to take it in her throat in one gulp. She was an expert at deep-throating Erik.

“Fuuuck.” Erik groaned. His fingers dug into T’Challa’s curls. T’Challa suckled him a bit to get him nice and wet and ready to go in her. Erik was enjoying the sight of her ruby red lips around his girth. She withdrew and kissed the head of his penis a second time. Erik took out a condom out from his slack’s pockets and slid it on. Ever since he and T’Challa had a pregnancy scare, Erik had to wrap it up. It would be a scandal if the princess (at the time) of Wakanda got pregnant out of wedlock. Especially since she was expected to be the black panther. How would she fight with a rounded belly? Erik was bummed at the time, since he liked the feel of fucking T’Challa raw, but he also didn’t want to be a baby daddy quite yet.

The prince helped T’Challa up. He stopped to look at the expression on the queen’s face. She looked wrecked. Her eyes were all shiny and she was gasping for him. Her expression was slack with pleasure. Her lipstick was still intact, unfortunately, but her tits spilling out her dress made up for that. He grabbed them and squeezed them, rolling them in his hands. He couldn’t resist but take one of her nipples in his mouth.

“N’Jadaka, hurry.” T’Challa said, though she bucked into his mouth.

“Be patient, baby girl.” Erik said. He grabbed the queen’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. During the process, one of T’Challa’s heels fell off. He bunched up T’Challa’s dress so her wet pussy was revealed. He touched it and admired it one last time before he pushed inside her. It was slow but consistent. T’Challa tightened around his dick.

“N’Jadaka, fuck me.” T’Challa said.

Erik began to thrust into her at a brutal pace. He watched, dazed, as her breasts bounced with each harsh movement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to place kisses on his face and lips. Erik kissed T’Challa back as he screwed her. She tightened and pushed back to her best ability—which was pretty good. T’Challa was so flexible and her thighs were strong from all those legs lifts she did during mornings. The heart-shaped herb also helped with that, he imagined. Their libidos were insatiable but thanks to their enhanced strength and stamina, they could go at it for hours.

“Fuck, baby girl. Fuck.” Erik grunted against her lips. He pawed at her plump ass cheeks. He loved his girl’s ass. He liked smacking it when they were alone and he liked watching the thick meat of it bounce. He occasionally fucked her there, if she let him. 

T’Challa’s acrylic nails scratched his back over his black suit jacket. “N’Jadaka!” she silently moaned. 

T’Challa’s command urged Erik on. He fucked her hard and deep, so hard her other heel fell off her foot and clattered on the floor loudly. Erik was fucking her so good, he had T’Challa’s toes curling. The sound of their coupling wasn’t very loud. Just skin smacking against skin and the wet sound of T’Challa’s pussy being pounded over and over again by Erik’s thick shaft. 

T’Challa was in heaven. Erik was hitting her g-spot head on. He knew by now where it was. He was an expert at finding it and wringing an orgasm out of her just from his dick. She loved the feeling of being roughly split wide. She loved the ache Erik left afterwards. His penis had her seeing stars behind her fluttering eyelids, made her feeling tender and soft in her pussy.

Erik was sweating as he screwed T’Challa against the wall. He had his eyes closed and his brow pulled in a frown. T’Challa’s pussy felt like a tight, warm hug he never wanted to part from. He turned his face towards her slender neck. He kissed sucked on her skin, determined to leave hickeys all over it. He bit her too, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a mark. T’Challa loved it when he did that. She liked to leave marks, too, mostly with her nails. None of them cared that after this, they would have to go back to the public and T’Challa would have teeth marks on her naked neck. The thin diamond necklace she had on offered no protection.

Erik was getting close, but he liked it when T’Challa came before him. He liked watching her lose that control that was usually impeccable. If he could make her squirt on his dick, even better. He loved watching her pussy when she did, liked the look on her face. He loved making her cum. He wanted to make her cum right now. He touched her clit as he fucked her and leaned forward to mouth at her tits—two of T’Challa’s favorite things. Her soft breaths inflamed him.

“My queen is so sexy and fine.” Erik said. “And her pussy is so good.”

“N’Jadaka—”

“C’mon, sweetheart. Cum on my dick.”

“Oh, Bast—” T’Challa’s eyes tightened as she released a high keen. Pleasure reverberated all over her body and clouded her senses. Warmth spread all over her pussy as she drenched Erik’s dick. Part of it was the euphoria she was feeling. T’Challa clamped down on Erik’s penis until the wave of pleasure eventually faded. Erik never stopped screwing her into the wall behind her. He hastened his pace. It was his turn to cum now.

“Tighten that pussy up for me, T’Challa.” Erik said into her ear as he rutted into her.

T’Challa did so, so Erik could cum in her already. She liked the way he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her. She rippled around him purposely and arched into him. “Hurry, darling. Hurry. Cum.” she said, placing tiny kisses on his face.

Erik groaned as he finished inside T’Challa with a curse. “Fuck, T’Challa.” He stayed inside her for a bit to catch his breath. The queen felt her release sliding down her thighs as Erik withdrew. She was helped to stand on her feet. Erik took the condom off, tied it and threw it in the trash bin. He put his dick away and cradled T'Challa close against his chest. “You wanna head back to the room?”

“Yes. Can you get my heels?”

Erik bent down and retrieved the glittery heels. He tried handing them to T’Challa, but she pushed them back with a sweet smile.

“Hold them for me?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. She didn’t feel like carrying them. And her feet really hurt.

Erik couldn’t say no to her, not when she looked at him like that. “Yeah, okay.”

It was rude of them to leave so suddenly like that. Definitely a dick move. But T’Challa had Okoye orchestrate a story to everyone asking where the young queen and prince had ran off to while they cuddled in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't focus too much on the actual charity event bc idfc man this is porn.


End file.
